During an emergency incident (for example a building fire, a criminal pursuit or other law enforcement activity, a natural disaster, a medical incident, an accident, and the like) it may be necessary to evacuate one or more individuals at or near the incident scene. During an emergency incident, increases in radio communications and other communication traffic may cause network congestion.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.